


Hotter Sex with Your Man- Tonight!

by jaicubed



Category: Youtubers
Genre: M/M, zeath - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaicubed/pseuds/jaicubed
Summary: Zane and Heath have been together for a year and a half, and things have been great...until Heath starts to find their sex life a little stale and looks to a copy of Cosmopolitan for advice.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has a lot of inspirations, mostly lots of other fics combined. I was dying when I imagined this one and I had to write it.

Heath was hot.

Sunlight was pouring in through their bedroom window, baking Heath with its rays. To make it worse, Zane was wrapped around him like a goddamn sloth on a tree branch, every inch of Zane’s naked furnace body pressed against his.

Heath didn’t want to get up- didn’t really want to be awake yet, either- but he felt like he was going to shrivel up into mummified raisin Heath if he didn’t get out of the bed.

He carefully slid out of Zane’s arms, padding to to the dresser to look at his phone. 9:00am. Jesus. That was early for them on any day, but especially on a fucking Saturday.

Well, he was up now. Might as well keep going. 

He showered and dressed, taking a minute to look at Zane before he went out to the kitchen to make breakfast. Zane was sprawled on top of the blankets on his stomach, his hair sticking out in all directions, his knee bent and his bare ass perfectly on display.

Heath felt his stomach flip with fondness for the dumb sloth currently snoring in front of him. He really loved this guy. Which made the last night even more strange to him.

After they’d fucked the night before, Heath had laid in bed for almost an hour, thinking. 

He and Zane had been together for about a year and a half, and things were going great. He was happy, and Zane was too. However, he couldn’t deny that there was a nagging feeling in the back of his head, an itch that wasn’t quite scratched. It had been there for a couple of months, but it had gotten stronger, and he couldn’t ignore it.

Zane knew his body like the back of his hand, could get him hard and coming in no time at all. But unlike when they’d first started fucking- when the sex they had was fucking electric and Heath had such intense orgasms that he immediately fell asleep after, exhausted and satisfied- now it was like he was jerking off, enough to get the job done but not really enough.

He loved Zane’s body. He knew Zane loved his. He liked the things they did together. What had changed?

He did know for sure that it wasn’t Zane’s fault. He also knew it happened to lots of couples, after they’d been together for awhile. But the couples he imagined were in their late forties, with two teenaged kids and a mortgage- not two young, virile, healthy men with active libidos. 

He went into the kitchen and attempted to start making an omelette, cursing when he realized they were out of eggs. 

Fuck, he really wanted an omelette.

He grabbed his keys and phone and sped to Ralph’s, his stomach growling as he hurried down the aisles and grabbed eggs and a few other items. Unfortunately, when he went to check out, the “express” lane was anything but. 

He sighed, tapping his foot against the ground. He had little patience for things like this. 

He looked at the candy and resisted, and he felt quite proud of himself. His eyes then drifted to the magazines. Nothing he was interested in, all tabloids and the sort of stuff his mom would read on the toilet. 

Or so he thought.

He had put his stuff on the belt, incredulously looking at the woman in front of him who was writing a fucking check. Who still used checks? Christ, it was the 21st century. Get real.

His eyes flicked back to the magazines (mostly to keep himself from rolling them) and then, he saw it.

It was an issue of  _Cosmopolitan_ , and there was an extremely hot black woman on the cover that he didn’t recognize. He squinted his eyes, trying to find out who she was, when a headline caught his eye.

**HAVE HOTTER SEX WITH YOUR MAN- TONIGHT!**

He remembered one time being at Carly and Erin’s house, and they’d had an issue of  _Cosmo_  lying around. He’d picked it up, scoffing at the sex tips and tricks. Ice cubes during a blow job?  _Both_  parties blind-folded, the dude fumbling to stick his dick in the right hole? People actually believed this stuff?

At that time, though, he had exclusively been dating women. Now he had a man, and was  _dying_  to have some hotter sex. Tonight.

He made the decision quickly, taking a copy and sliding it under the bag of lettuce he had picked up. 

He barely made eye contact with the cashier when it was his turn, internally dying of embarrassment. But he needn’t have worried- the teenage girl processing his order had eyes that were so glazed and apathetic that he wondered if she was actually dead, and just propped up behind the register.

He took his things and headed back to the car, rushing home and starting his omelette. The magazine taunted him through the plastic grocery bag, and when he’d finished making his breakfast, he took his plate and the fucking magazine out on to the balcony so it would stop looking at him.

He looked around him, like he was looking for hidden cameras- or hidden friends that were waiting to Tweet his shame- and finding nothing, he pulled it out and flipped to the right page.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is heavily influenced one of my very favorite series, the Anti-Kink verse (http://archiveofourown.org/works/search?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bquery%5D=anti-kink+verse). This chapter is inspired by Heath’s latest vlog lol

 

**1\. Try couples yoga with your partner. You will gain more awareness of each other’s bodies, as well as improve your flexibility and strength. And the view probably won’t be bad, either!**

“You know what I think we should do for this week’s challenge video?” Heath said to Zane, trying to keep his voice casual. They were in the mall, arms laden with Best Buy bags and Starbucks

“What, baby?” Zane replied distractedly after Heath cleared his throat. Zane was looking at one of those huge maps they have in malls that tell you where the stores are, trying to find out where Foot Locker was.

“The couples yoga challenge.” 

When Zane didn’t say anything, Heath continued nervously. “I know a lot of people have done it already, but they always get tons of views and I think it would be kind of fun.”

Heath didn’t actually want to film a yoga challenge; it was a ruse. The magazine had suggested couples yoga as a way to improve one’s sex life, and since it was pretty tame, he thought it was a good way to start.

Zane started walking in the direction of Foot Locker, Heath hurrying behind. Heath wasn’t sure that Zane had actually heard what he’d said, so he opened his mouth to speak again when Zane responded.

“Do you think that’s a good idea? Remember when you tried to touch your toes a couple weeks ago? You looked like a ninety-year-old,” Zane said, raising an eyebrow. “You could break your back.”

“I’ve been stretching more at the gym,” Heath said defensively, which was sort of true. He had stretched. Twice.

“I guess we could try it. I’d like to see you in a nice pair of yoga pants,” Zane leered, his eyes on Heath’s ass. 

Jesus, he was already thinking about sex, and they hadn’t even rolled out the yoga mat yet. Did  _Cosmo_  actually know stuff?

***

“I think we should do some practice poses first,” Heath said, kneeling on the large mat they had bought. They had already stretched at Zane’s insistence, and Heath was feeling confident. He wasn’t wearing yoga pants, but the shorts he was wearing were pretty fucking…short. 

“Okay,” Zane agreed. He reached over and maximized the tab on the laptop that had the yoga website. He clicked on “easy couples poses” and several photos popped on to the screen.

“These are  _easy_?” Heath asked, looking back and forth from the screen to Zane with wide eyes. 

“I mean, yeah, for people who aren’t 90,” Zane said innocently. Heath hit him hard in the arm.

The first pose had the base on the floor, kneeling, their chest touching their knees and their head touching the floor, like they were praying at Mecca. The flyer was standing and bent at the waist, facing the opposite way and placing their hands on the base’s back.

“I’ll be the standing one,” Zane said immediately. Heath glared at him and Zane shrugged. 

Heath got into position, holding on to Zane’s ankles. He felt Zane bend over and touch his back. This actually stretched out his lower back nicely, and he could feel Zane’s hands drifting to slide under this shorts. Success?

Zane looked at the viewfinder. “We’re doing it!”

Feeling confident, they tried a couple more easy poses. Zane was always the flyer, as it usually required more flexibility. They had successfully done a pose where Heath had been on his stomach with his chest and head tilted up, his arms being pulled backwards by Zane, was leaning back so his upper body made a nice “C” shape.

“We’re actually not bad at this,” Heath remarked, a little surprised. “Let’s do one more practice pose. Then we can start filming. But I get to choose this last one.”

Heath had seen this pose when he’d been researching the pose earlier, and he thought it would be a good segue into sexy time. It was barely a pose at all, so there was little room for error. 

One would think.

The base laid flat on their back, with the flyer laying on top of the base’s body, also on their back, their arms stretched out. It was a great excuse for Heath to have his ass on Zane’s cock.

He pushed Zane on the floor before crawling between his legs and laying down on his back. He could feel Zane solid beneath him, Zane’s arms wrapping around his waist to pull him closer. Heath stretched his arms out and turned his head so his face was inches from Zane’s. He moved closer, ready to place a kiss on Zane’s lips. But before he could, he sneezed.

It was so unexpected and strong that Heath whipped his head, hard.

“Fuck!” Zane shouted, rolling out from under Heath so Heath fell on to the floor. Heath was mortified and was about to apologize for snotting on Zane when Zane turned over, holding his nose.

When he took his hand away, Heath saw blood streaming out of Zane’s nostrils, over his lips and dripping onto his thighs and the yoga mat.

“You smashed your head into my fucking nose, Heath!” Zane squeezed his eyes shut and leaned his head back, trying to stop the bleeding. Heath stared at him in total shock. 

“Get me a paper towel or something!” Zane yelled at him, and Heath scrambled to his feet and ran to the kitchen, grabbing the entire roll and ripping off a few sheets. Zane took them and held them to his nose, groaning.

“I guess we won’t be doing the video,” Heath finally said.  _Or_ , he added to himself,  _fucking._  How could this have gone so horribly wrong?

“No fucking kidding,” Zane huffed.

Heath looked from the mat to the bedroom, almost heart-broken. So much for sex tip #1.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Heath dances to is “Often” by The Weeknd--

**5.**   **Light some candles, dim the lights, put on some baby-making music, and shake that booty! Have your man sit in a chair and give him a sexy strip-tease in your naughtiest lingerie. If you’re feeling bold, hop in that lap and give him a dance, too. He’ll be begging for you by the time you’re done!**

After the yoga debacle, Heath had held off on trying any more suggestions from  _Cosmo_ for a few days. Zane was pretty moody, and Heath couldn’t blame him. Soon, though, Zane’s nose was no longer swollen and mostly back to normal, so he pulled out the magazine again and tried to find something else. Something less…dangerous.

A lot of the tips were specifically for a vagina-having person, so he had to skip around a lot. But when he saw tip #5, he knew he had to try it.

He had given lap dances before, mostly as a joke, but still- he had experience. It might be sort of funny at first, but most sex things were. He knew that Zane would love him dancing around and grinding into his lap.

Obviously, Heath didn’t have a big closet of naughty lingerie from which to choose. But he  _did_  have a new black jockstrap. It made his dick look extra big, and the straps fit snug under his ass cheeks, lifting up his naked ass so it looked even juicier than usual. Thankfully he hadn’t shown Zane yet, so it would be a very nice surprise.

This one required a bit more prep, so he had to wait until Zane was out of the apartment for a substantial amount of time. The perfect opportunity arose when Zane and Matt went out for an evening hike in Runyon Canyon Park. Heath hated to hike so they hadn’t invited him, and that was fine with him. It gave him time to set up.

He had to steal a chair out of Kam’s room because they didn’t have one that would work, and he promised himself that he’d be extra nice to his friend the next time he saw him. 

He put the chair in the middle of the living room and put out the candles he had bought on every available surface, even in the kitchen. Soon it was smelling beautifully of vanilla throughout the apartment. He dimmed the lights.

He went into his room and put on the jockstrap, smirking when he looked at himself in the mirror. Zane was going to cream himself when he saw his ass in these.

He put on a tight pair of jeans and a button-down, and then prepped the stereo. Choosing a song had been the hardest part, but he think he had found something perfect.

It was dark out when he heard Zane turn the key in the door, and he stood in the kitchen, waiting to greet him. He was a little nervous, but he had a good feeling about this one.

Zane opened the door and paused, looking around the apartment in confusion.

“Did you have a good hike, baby?” Heath asked, and Zane jumped. 

“Fuck, I didn’t see you there,” Zane said, clutching his chest. “Yeah, it was good.” He looked around the apartment again. “What is all this?”

Heath pushed the door shut and took Zane’s hand, leading him to the chair in the living room. He pushed Zane down into it and winked at him before he went to the fridge and grabbed a beer.

He pressed the cold Heineken into Zane’s hand and he leaned forward so he was speaking in Zane’s ear.

“I wanted to make things up to you…you know, for the yoga incident,” Heath explained, pressing a kiss behind Zane’s ear. Zane was sweaty from his hike and didn’t smell that great, but hopefully he’d be getting even sweatier soon, right?

“So just sit back and relax, okay?” Heath grinned when Zane nodded at him. Zane took a sip of his beer and watched Heath stroll to the stereo, still a little confused but very interested in the proceedings.

The opening bars of the song came through the speakers. Heath turned, and made his way back to Zane’s chair, swaying his hips to the beat. He kept eye contact with Zane and stopped in front of him. He rolled his body slowly, spinning and moving his hips in a circle so Zane got a nice view of his ass.

He leaned forward and put his hands on Zane’s knees. Zane had definitely caught on at this point, and he took a sip of his beer, his eyes not leaving Heath for a second.

Heath slid up Zane’s thighs until his mouth was inches from Zane’s. He ghosted his lips across Zane’s before pulling away. Zane  _hated_  to be teased.

He stood back up and continued dancing, running a hand through his hair. He started unbuttoning his shirt. Zane licked his lips. Heath could tell he had zeroed in on the gold chain he was wearing. It was Zane’s, and Heath hated it. But he knew that Zane thought it was hot when he wore Zane’s things, so he’d thrown it on. 

Zane’s gaze traveled down Heath’s chest. Heath undid the last button and turned, sliding his shirt off slowly. He tossed it on the floor and when he turned back to Zane, the man was in a fucking trance.

Heath smiled flirtatiously and ran a hand down his abdomen until it stopped at his belt buckle.

He teased Zane by gyrating and undoing his belt and zipper as slowly as possible. Zane was starting to squirm with impatience. Heath turned around again and threw a naughty look over his shoulder before he pushed his jeans all the way down his legs so he ended up bent over.

He heard Zane audibly groan when he saw him in the jockstrap. Heath did an internal fist pump. Fuck yes.

He stood up slowly and kicked off the jeans. He danced more for Zane, making sure to give Zane as many views of his ass as possible.

He straddled Zane’s thighs and wrapped his arms around Zane’s neck. He pressed himself closer, and he could feel Zane half-hard beneath him. He spun on Zane’s thighs and started grinding his ass into Zane’s dick. Zane growled, setting his beer on the floor so he could get his hands on Heath’s body. 

When he could feel Zane totally erect beneath him, he slid off his thighs and turned so that he was facing Zane. He walked backwards to the bedroom and gave Zane his best “come fuck me” eyes.

He was right next to the threshold to their bedroom when he felt his ass bump into the end table. It hurt like a mother fucker, but he hid it, his sexy smile more of a grimace.

He saw Zane’s eyes widen and he jumped up from the chair frantically. “Heath! Your shirt! It’s on fire!” 

Heath looked down and saw that indeed, the shirt he had tossed during the strip tease was on fire. When he’d bumped the end table, one of the candles had fallen off right onto the fucking thing. 

Zane pushed him out of the way and picked the smoking shirt off the ground along with the candle. He sprinted to the kitchen sink and dumped them both in, turning on the faucet. 

Zane was able to put the fire out, but soon the fire alarm went off, blaring loudly. Heath was unable to move- he was in utter disbelief.

Zane ran and threw open the door to the balcony to let fresh air in, and then took the chair he’d been sitting in thirty seconds earlier and stood on it, fumbling with the fire alarm until he finally got it to turn off.

Zane stepped off the chair and ran a hand over his face. “We’d better put the rest of these candles out.” 

Heath watched him start in the kitchen. He wasn’t hard anymore, and any intentions of moving to the bedroom for sexy time were totally forgotten.

Fuck. Fucking fuck. FUCK.


	4. Chapter 4

**11\. Get that iPhone fired up! When your man’s at work or at the gym, send him texts telling him all the dirty things you want him to do to you when he gets home- and maybe a few pictures showing off your best “ass”-ets! He’ll be ready for sex as soon as he walks through the door!**

Ironically, although not unsurprisingly, the quality of Zane and Heath’s sex life declined after Heath’s first two  _Cosmo_  experiments. Zane was starting to walk on eggshells around Heath, like he was deathly afraid of more bodily injury. 

He probably was.

When they did have sex, Zane was hesitant and cautious, and it ended up being even more boring than before. And really fucking awkward.

Because Heath was a moron, he thought that maybe he just hadn’t found the right tip yet. He flipped through the magazine again. He needed something super safe- nothing involving fire or potential heads to body parts. Then he saw #11.

Okay, a few dirty texts and some nudes. He could do that. And Zane had zero chance of being injured by a text.

He waited until Zane had gone over to Scott and Todd’s to film one morning a week later. He’d been invited but he’d declined, saying he was going to head to the gym. He’d already filmed a bunch with Kam this week, anyway.

Zane wouldn’t be back until the evening, so Heath planned out the texts he would send. If he sent one every couple of hours, and then hit Zane with the nudes, he’d be ready to fuck when he got home. 

At noon Heath pulled out his phone and opened a text to Zane.

_Bored without you here, Daddy. Can’t wait for you to get home. ;)_

It was kind of cheesy, but what kind of dirty text wasn’t? 

He grinned when Zane replied ten minutes later.  _Oh ya? What’s gonna happen when I get home?_

Heath typed a response.  _Use your imagination._

Heath was satisfied. Now Zane could let his mind wander for a little bit, and then Heath would give him the details.

He went to the gym, and when he came back, he pulled out his phone again. 

_Still bored. Wish u were here so we could play._

There was a response almost immediately.  _What kind of game did you have in mind?_

Heath bit his lip. He wanted to build this up, but everything he could think of was along the lines of “the game where you fuck me so hard with your big dick that I pass out.”

_Whatever game you want, Daddy. I’ll be ready for you._

He took a shower and uh, “got ready.” He’d be damned if he had a dirty ass when Zane came home.

He made a cup of coffee and scrolled through his phone, liking Insta pics and opening Snaps. Then, he sent another text.

_Can’t stop thinking about u. Want u so bad. When are u coming home?_

His phone dinged.  _Six or so. Want u too baby. Why don’t u show me how much u want me?_

If that wasn’t a request for nudes, he didn’t know what the fuck it was.

Heath stripped down and went into the bathroom. Now that the jockstrap had bad associations, he had to settle for a pair of Calvins that rode up his ass just the right way. He turned so he could see his ass in the mirror and tried a bunch of different positions until he got a good angle. He took a picture and sent it off to Zane.

_Mmm, u look good enough to eat. Got another snack for me?_

This time he skipped the underwear and bent forward so Zane could see his bare ass and the tiniest peek of his hole, ready and waiting for that dick. 

Zane didn’t respond, and after awhile, Heath started to get nervous. What if it had been too much?

Around 5pm, he heard his phone ring. It was Scott.

“Hey, Scott,” Heath answered. He was pulling ingredients out of the refrigerator, hoping that cooking dinner would distract him from the fact that Zane hadn’t replied.

“Hi babe, it’s actually me,” he heard Zane’s voice say. “You’re on speaker, everyone wanted to say hi.” Heath heard a chorus of “hi” in the background and he responded the same, smiling.

“Hey, I just wanted to ask if you had seen my phone around the house. I’ve been filming all day and didn’t notice I didn’t have it until ten minutes ago. I’ve looked all over here and in my car, but haven’t found it anywhere. I could have sworn I had it with me this morning, but I was a in a rush so I could have been imagining it. Can you take a quick look before I send out the search party?” 

Heath was frozen in front of the refrigerator. His mind was totally clear of everything except a building sense of horror.

“Heath?” Zane asked. “You still there?”

Heath shook his head, trying to make his mouth work. He licked his lips. “What are you talking about? I’ve been texting with you all day.”

“That’s impossible. I haven’t sent a text to anyone since I left the house,” Zane replied, sounding perplexed.

Heath took a deep breath. He was shaking. “Zane, is this a joke? If this is a fucking joke, you better tell me right now. I’m not kidding.”

“No, it isn’t a joke. I really can’t find it. Is something wrong?” Zane asked, concerned. “Why do you sound like that?”

Before he could answer, Heath heard Jason start cracking up in the background. Heath’s stomach dropped. Oh god, no.

“Jason, what the fuck?” Zane said, and he heard footsteps. Jason was laughing so hard he couldn’t speak, and Scott and Todd were right there with him.

“You had my phone this whole fucking time?” Zane yelled, furious. “Are you kidding me?”

Heath was going to pass out. He was going to actually fucking drop dead right there in the kitchen.

“Yeah, I swiped it earlier today,” Jason answered between guffaws. It sounded like he was crying. “Nothing too interesting going on, so don’t worry. Oh, but I did have a very lovely conversation with Heath.” 

Heath heard the guys start laughing again, and he felt his vision blur.

Jason Nash had been sexting with him. Jason Nash had seen his asshole. And it sounded like Scott and Todd had too.

“Oh my god,” he heard Zane say a few seconds later. Heath knew he was looking at the texts.

“You piece of shit! This is the worst thing you have ever fucking done, Jason!” Zane screamed. Heath knew he should hang up, and dig a hole in the ground, and never come out again. But he couldn’t move.

“Baby, I’ll be home really soon, okay? Just hang on. It’s okay,” Zane reassured him. Heath nodded, but then realized that Zane couldn’t see him. 

“Yeah,” he croaked, before he finally could hang up. He put his phone on the counter and looked at the chopping knife he’d pulled out to cut up some onions. He didn’t know whether he wanted to stab Jason or slit his own throat.

Why did this keep happening to him?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is heavily inspired by the “Voyeurism” chapter in the Anti-Kink verse I linked earlier–also this is one tip I would NOT suggest you try with a partner lol

**18\. Unleash your man’s possessive side! When you’re at the club or even at the grocery store, flirt a little bit with another guy. A little jealousy never hurt anyone, and your man will work extra _hard_  to make sure that you know you’re his.**

Strangely, the dirty text tip did sort of work.

Zane had rushed to comfort Heath when he got home, telling him he’d told Jason what a fucking prick he was and that it would take a very long time for Zane to forgive him. And when Heath didn’t feel like he wanted to kill himself, Zane admitted that the ass pics he’d sent were hot as hell. Heath ended up on his hands and knees with Zane’s mouth on his asshole, and the sex had been much better than usual.

But still not to pre-stale levels.

Since things were on the uptick…well, sort of- Heath decided that he’d try another tip.

He was hesitant about #18, but it was the next thing on the list that he could actually do without breasts or high heels.

He had never noticed Zane get jealous. They were already very affectionate with their friends- it was just normal for them- and none of the guys in the group were interested in other guys. 

But he had never tried to  _make_  Zane jealous, so this was new territory. This tip was definitely the hardest so far. It was rare for him to notice another guy in a sexual way, and even if he did, his gaydar was pretty terrible. He had no idea whether they would flirt back or punch him in the face.

Good thing he was a risk-taker, right?

Fortunately, a few nights later he was able to try out his flirting skills. The group had gone out to a club downtown, right on the edge of West Hollywood. Heath thought there was a pretty good chance there’d be  _someone_  into him there.

He’d worn the same tight jeans he’d done the strip tease in and an even tighter black t-shirt. He knew he was going to get roasted by the guys for the outfit, but it was worth it if it worked to get Zane jealous.

They headed straight to the bar when they arrived. It was packed, and loud, and hot. Zane was clinging to him like glue, partly because of Heath’s ass in those jeans, and partly because he was trying to stay away from Jason, who unfortunately had tagged along.

Normally Heath wouldn’t mind, but it was going to be pretty hard to make Zane jealous if he was watching him the entire time.

His chance came when Zane left to go to the bathroom. He took his drink and scrambled to the other end of the bar that was obscured by people and a big pillar, so Zane would’t find him right away when he came back. 

He tried to pose sexily, at first leaning with his back against the bar so he could see everyone, and they could see him. When that didn’t work, he turned around and rested his elbows on the bar, sticking his ass out. He finished his drink and played with his phone, willing someone to just come up and talk to him so he could put this plan in action.

As soon as he had thought it, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He knew it wasn’t Zane, but he could tell it was definitely a dude. He felt a rush of nervous anticipation, but he pushed it back down, swallowed, and turned to look.

He was gorgeous, His skin was a beautiful caramel color, and his eyes were a deep dark brown. He had head of thick black hair, and an absolutely stellar body. He was like Todd, but with bigger pecs.

“Hi. I’m Jeremy.” The guy held out his hand for Heath to shake. 

“Heath.” Jeremy was smiling at him widely, his teeth white and sparkling like he was in a commercial.

“Nice to meet you, Heath. So, I saw you standing here and thought you were pretty cute. I was hoping you’d dance with me,” Jeremy said, gesturing towards the dance floor.

Heath couldn’t imagine walking up to someone and asking them point blank if they wanted to dance, but he guessed that if you were as hot as this guy, you could afford to be a little cocky.

HIs eyes flicked to the other end of the bar. He could see that Zane was looking for him. Heath leaned a little bit more over the bar, hoping that Zane would notice. 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Zane finally spot him, but he kept his eyes on Jeremy.

“Sure, I’d love to,” Heath answered. He let Jeremy take his hand and lead him to the dance floor, and he was positive Zane had seen every step.

It was weird dancing with a guy. He and Zane had never done it seriously, only for a stupid Snap or something. But this guy was serious, and he was already dancing pretty hard.

Heath stayed with Jeremy for a few songs. He realized his plan was backfiring towards the end of the fourth. He was smashed against Jeremy’s front, and he could feel Jeremy’s dick hard against his ass. He was so, so uncomfortable, and he couldn’t see that Zane was even watching them.

He tried to move them closer to where Zane had been standing at the bar, and luckily he was still there, although he was talking to Brandon now. 

He lasted one more song, until he couldn’t stomach the feeling of Jeremy against him one second longer. 

“Hey, this was really fun, but I better get back to my friends,” Heath said, inching towards the bar.

“Can I get your number before you go?” Jeremy asked, unperturbed. 

“I don’t have a phone,” Heath lied before he scurried back to the bar. He ordered a shot of tequila and downed it before approaching Brandon and Zane. As he expected, the burn of the liquor helped to get rid of the cringe.

“Who were you dancing with?” Zane was looking at him funny, but Heath couldn’t tell if he was jealous or not. At least he had seen them.

“Oh, just some guy,” Heath answered casually. “I think his name was John, or Jimmy or something.”

“That’s cool,” Zane replied, nodding and taking a sip of his beer.

_That’s cool? What the fuck?_

“So, you…you don’t mind?”

“That you were dancing with another guy?” Zane shook his head. “Nah. It’s just dancing. I trust you.”

Okay, Heath’s plan had definitely backfired. And to top it off, Zane apparently was the best boyfriend on the entire planet.

“And it didn’t look like you were having much fun anyway,” Zane added. “Actually, it looked like you were pretty miserable.” 

He wasn’t wrong. 

Heath stayed at the bar with them for a bit longer before the girls came and dragged him to the floor for more dancing. Dancing with them was a lot more pleasant, and he figured even if the tip hadn’t worked, he was having a good time anyway.

They decided to switch locations at around 1am, and they were walking to the next place when Heath’s phone buzzed. It was Dommy D.

_Hey, saw on Snap that u guys were out and about. Mind if I join? Just got back from San Fran but not tired yet._

Heath hadn’t seen Dom in two weeks, and hadn’t realized how much he’d missed him until now.  _Fuck yes. We’re heading to Sultan now. Meet us there._

Sultan was a hookah bar/club/restaurant/whatever else you could think of. It was what they all liked about it. If you were hype, you could dance and get fucked up. If you were feeling more chill, you could smoke and eat. And the baklava was on point.

_See you in twenty._

“Dom’s gonna meet us at Sultan,” Heath told Zane excitedly. “I haven’t seen that guy in forever.”

“Great,” Zane replied with a smile, throwing an arm around Heath’s shoulders.

Heath was feeling more chill, so he went straight for the hookah bar when they arrived. This area of Sultan was covered with low red cushions, with short tables scattered in between. 

He flopped onto a cushion. Only Brandon and his date decided to join him, and that was totally fine. Less was more with this sort of thing.

Soon they had a hookah in front of them, and they chatted and took turns smoking. 

Dom found him not too long after, and Heath grinned as he sat down next to him on the cushion.

“Dude!” Heath hugged his friend and handed him the hose so he could smoke. “How was San Fran?”

They talked until the hookah had burned out and then they ordered another. Dom kept drinking until he was delightfully tipsy. He was even more hilarious than usual.

Brandon and his date decided to call it a night, so Heath and Dom had the space all to themselves. Their sides were pressed together from thigh to shoulder, and they passed the hose back and forth. Heath laughed a lot, and even though he knew there was only tobacco in the hookah, he felt calmer, more chill, and totally at ease.

Heath let his head drop onto Dom’s shoulder for a second, and Dom wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

“Shotgun!” Dom called out before he inhaled, sucking up the smoke and holding it in his mouth, gesturing at Heath.

Heath laughed and opened his mouth, and Dom pressed his lips against Heath’s to blow the smoke inside.

Heath inhaled deeply, then exhaled the excess off to the side. Dom was still really close to his face, looking at him intently.

“Dom?” Heath breathed, confused. And then he felt Dom’s lips on his again, but this time there was no smoke. 

Heath made a surprised noise, and Dom put a hand on his neck and deepened the kiss.

Heath was too shocked to do anything other than sit there with Dom’s tongue in his mouth. Never, in the whole time that they had been friends, had Dom ever shown an inkling of interest in guys, even when he was balls to the wall drunk or high on molly. 

Heath didn’t exactly kiss back, but it took him awhile to pull away. What would he do when this kiss was over? What would happen to their friendship?

“Heath?” 

Oh no. Oh God no. 

Heath turned his head and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. Zane was standing in front of them, a drink in his hand. He looked  _crushed_. A mixture of anger, and sadness, and utter devastation.

Heath was like in a deer in headlights. Dom had his head in his hands and was cursing quietly to himself.

“I came over to check on you…but it looks like you’re doing okay,” Zane said softly. Heath had never heard him sound like that in his life- heart-broken. “Don’t let me interrupt.”

“Zane-” Heath began, but Zane turned, dropped his drink on a table, and disappeared through the entrance into the night.

“Fuck.” Heath knocked his head against the wall and shut his eyes. It was one thing to dance with a random stranger at a bar. It was another to kiss one of your best friends on the mouth when you already had a boyfriend.

“Fuck.”


	6. Chapter 6

**20\. Before we end this list, here’s one last tip. These suggestions might help to spice things up in the bedroom, but nothing beats good old fashioned communication. If you’re feeling like something’s missing, talk to your partner about it kindly and respectfully. If you’re both on the same page, then you can brainstorm ways to shake things up together- in ways that are perfectly tailored for your unique relationship.**

Zane hadn’t spoken to him in three days. In fact, Heath hadn’t even seen him.

When Heath had come home from Sultan, Zane wasn’t there- but he noticed that some of Zane’s clothes, laptop, and camera equipment were missing. Scott texted him later that night, asking if he knew why Zane was at their house. Heath had just said they’d had a fight, and left it at that.

Heath had tried every way he could think of to get in contact with Zane so he could explain. That Dom had kissed him, not the other way around. That he had been trying all of these stupid things behind his back to make their sex life more exciting, when he should have just talked to him in the first place. 

To make it even worse, Dom wasn’t talking to him either. Heath had fucked up his relationship and a friendship in one fell swoop. 

On the fourth day, Zane finally came home. 

Heath was on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket and one of Zane’s hoodies. He had the TV on but he wasn’t really watching it. He was too busy simmering in guilt and imagining a horrible Zane-less life- the same thing he’d been doing for the last 72 hours.

 When he heard the door open he sat up quickly, and he was both ecstatic and extremely afraid to see Zane in the threshold.

Zane looked terrible. Like he hadn’t slept, eaten, or bathed since the night at the club. Heath’s guilt ratcheted up a few notches. 

Zane kicked the door shut and dropped his stuff by the door to the bedroom. When he finally looked up at Heath, all Heath wanted to do was shower him with chocolate and kisses and blowjobs so he knew how much Heath loved him.

“I’m glad you’re home,” Heath finally said. He got off the couch and walked around to where Zane was standing, looking at him hopefully. He wrapped his arms around Zane in a hug. Zane didn’t hug him back, but he didn’t push him away.

“I’m sorry,” Heath began earnestly, and then the floodgates opened. “Awhile ago I was feeling like our sex life was getting a little boring, so I bought this magazine that had some tips in it for...you know, spicing things up.”

Heath took a deep breath. “That’s why I did the couples yoga, and the strip-tease, and sent the dirty texts. And the night at the club, I was trying to make you jealous with that guy I was dancing with. But I wasn’t trying to make you jealous with Dom. Dom kissed  _me_. And I know I should have pulled away sooner, but I was too surprised to do anything.”

Zane didn’t say anything so Heath forged on. “I know I should have just told you how I was feeling instead of taking advice from a dumb fucking magazine. It would have been a horribly cringey conversation, but it would have avoided all of this...drama.”

Zane finally looked at him and Heath ended his appeal. “I only love you.” He wondered if he should go buy his tampons now or later.

“I talked to Dom,” Zane finally said, and his voice sounded amazing after three days of not hearing it. “He told me what happened. That he did the shot gun, and then he kissed you. Just like you said.”

“You talked to Dom? I’ve been trying to contact him for days so we could clear things up,” Heath said, surprised.

“Dom is a little confused right now, as you can imagine,” Zane explained, and Heath shook his head.

“He was just drunk. It happens. What is there to be confused about?” Heath asked, and Zane rolled his eyes.

“And you call  _me_  oblivious. I’ve thought that Dom had feelings for you for awhile, but I didn’t want to say anything until I was sure. Well, I was right. But when I saw you kissing him, I thought that you also had feelings for him- basically the only insecurities I ever had about our relationship magnified a billion times over.” 

Heath was floored. Dom had feelings for him? What the fuck?

“But we can talk about that later. I’m not mad about the Dom thing- not anymore. I am pissed that you thought that taking advice from  _Cosmo_  was a good idea,” Zane said, raising an eyebrow.

Heath was about to say sorry a dozen more times before he paused. He hadn’t told Zane the name of the magazine earlier. How the fuck did he know?

Realization hit Heath like a brick, and Zane saw it right away. “Yeah. I found it under a pile of dirty clothes the night that we went to Sultan. I was furious and throwing things all over, trying to find the stuff I needed to take with me, and there it was.”

Heath’s cheeks turned red. Christ.

“I noticed that a corner was folded over, so naturally, I had to look at the page that was marked. And then it all made sense. All the random stuff you’d been doing.”

Zane sighed. “Goddamn it Heath, you cause me a lot of fucking stress.”

Heath buried his face in the crook of Zane’s neck and offered another mumbled “I’m sorry.” Zane finally returned the hug.

“When did you start feeling like our sex was boring?” Zane asked. Heath could hear a little hurt creep into his voice, and he felt terrible. But he had to communicate, right?

“A couple months ago,” Heath answered sheepishly. “I mean, it still felt good and everything, but it just wasn’t as intense as it used to be. It sort of felt like we were just going through the motions.”

“I wish you had said something. We’ve been together for awhile now, so that crazy new relationship sex was bound to end eventually. But I could have tried other things,” Zane said, running a hand through Heath’s hair.

Zane’s last sentence made Heath pause. “What kind of things?”

Zane smirked. “I guess you’ll have to wait and find out.”


	7. Chapter 7

Once again, Heath was wrapped in Zane’s arms, baking in the sun, just like he’d been the morning he’d bought that stupid magazine.

They’d stayed up pretty late talking, and both of them had fallen asleep certain that things would go back to normal.

Instead of escaping the bed like he’d done the last time, he pushed the sheet off their bodies and stretched. He spun in Zane’s embrace and pushed him over towards the other side of the bed away from the sun. He threw an arm over Zane’s chest and snuggled into his side, ready to get a few more hours of sleep.

Before he fell asleep again, he felt Zane’s nails scratching his scalp and the fingers of Zane’s other hand running lightly up and down his arm.

“Did I wake you up?” Heath asked softly. 

“Mm, yeah, but s’ok,” Zane mumbled. 

Heath leaned over so he could reach Zane’s lips. Their morning breath wasn’t too bad for once, so Heath gave Zane a proper kiss. It felt amazing to have Zane back where he belonged. 

Heath kissed Zane again, and Zane kissed him back, and soon they were barely parting for air, the sound of their tongues and lips meeting the only one that could be heard in the bedroom.

Zane rolled them over so that Heath was on his back and Zane was hovering over him. Zane settled between Heath’s legs and kissed him again. Heath couldn’t remember the last time he had just made out with Zane like this. Zane was  _good_  at it. 

Heath touched every inch of Zane’s back that he could reach, reveling in the feeling of Zane pressed against him. 

When Zane broke the kiss Heath was panting. He was also hard as fuck.

Zane kissed down his jaw, behind his ear, down his throat. He bit and sucked the spot where Heath’s shoulder met his neck, down his chest to his nipple, which he spent a lot of time playing with. Then down Heath’s stomach, and lastly, on the tip of his dick. Zane slid Heath’s underwear down his legs and threw them to the side.

“Fuck,” Heath breathed as Zane took him in his mouth. Zane hardly ever sucked dick, but when he did, it was an experience.

Zane laved the tip before swallowing the whole thing, and Heath buried his hand in Zane’s hair, trying to keep from bucking into his mouth. Zane’s head bobbed up and down, his lips wet and tight and his tongue pressed flat against the hot skin, making sure to give that extra sensitive spot right below the tip a little extra attention. 

Heath’s toes actually curled, it felt so fucking good. And when Zane got a hand on his balls and started rolling them around, Heath couldn’t help but moan praises.

“So good baby, fuck,” Heath babbled. He whined when Zane took his mouth off him a few minutes later.

“Shh, I got you,” Zane murmured, tapping Heath’s thigh lightly so he would roll onto his stomach.

Zane gripped Heath’s hips and pulled him up so he was on his knees, but his stomach was still pressed into the mattress. Heath shook his ass playfully, since it was sticking out so temptingly, and Zane chuckled.

“Hang on baby, I’m getting there.”

Heath expected to feel Zane’s mouth on him next, because that was usually his preferred method of prepping Heath to get fucked. But instead, he heard the cap of their recently-neglected lube snap open, and then a cold drizzle at the top of his ass crack.

Heath hissed- it was really fucking cold- but Zane shushed him, and soon Zane’s hand was sliding between his cheeks, warming him up and getting the lube  _everywhere_.

It was torture. He didn’t know how long Zane just rubbed him up and down, his fingers grazing over his hole and down to his balls, and then back up, over and over again.

“Zane,” Heath groaned pushing his ass into Zane’s hand, begging for him to put  _something_  inside him. A finger, a dick, a carrot, a selfie stick- he didn’t give a fuck.

Zane relented, and before he knew it, he had one, and then two fingers up his ass, and damn, it felt fucking amazing. A thousand times better than the sex they’d been having recently, and they were just  _fingers_.

Heath was dripping precome all over the sheets, and he couldn’t keep quiet. Zane gripped a hip for leverage and slid a third finger in, even deeper than before, and Heath actually felt tears in his eyes as Zane nailed his prostate, spikes of white hot pleasure running up and down his spine and straight to his dick.

“Fuck!” Heath cried out, and Zane didn’t stop, keeping up a brutal pace until Heath could barely see straight.

“Zane, please! Please, fuck!”

“Please what?” Zane growled, digging his nails into Heath’s ass cheek and fucking him even harder.

“Please, fuck me, now. I need it,” Heath said, his voice hoarse from the noises he’d been making.

He almost passed out from relief when he felt Zane slide inside him, so hard and thick it felt like was being split open. And that was exactly what had been missing.

Zane started off slowly, but Heath was far beyond that.

“C’mon Zane, harder! Faster! I can take it,” Heath begged. 

Zane was very good at following instructions when he wanted to.

Zane’s thrusts were so deep and hard that Heath could almost feel his cock in his goddamn throat, could feel his balls slapping against his ass. It wasn’t the prettiest sex they’d ever had, but damned if Heath had needed just this.

Heath had barely gotten a hand on his dick when he came, and it was definitely in the top five orgasms of his life. He could feel it in every inch of his body, didn’t know if he’d be able to speak tomorrow after the guttural moan that had left his mouth. He was actually shaking. It was a good thing he was already pressed against the mattress, because he would have collapsed. There was that bone-deep satisfaction. The exhaustion after ever nerve had been lit up like a fire and stoked until it was blazing hot. 

Zane came inside him, and that made it even better, feeling Zane fall against his back, panting. They were sweaty and disgusting and he could feel come trickling out of him, but it was messy and sexy and  _good_.

Zane finally pulled out and rolled onto his back. Heath mustered enough energy to haul himself up and drop onto Zane’s chest, pressing into his side. 

“So, was that boring?” Zane asked, still breathing heavily. Heath could hear the amusement in his voice.

“Fuck you,” Heath mumbled, his eyes already drooping.

All it had taken was a blowjob and a little doggy style. No gimmicks or tricks. Who would have thought it?

Zane. Zane would have thought it. 

Heath fell asleep, certain that if he ever felt bored again, his man would be able to give him the hotter sex he needed- that night.


End file.
